


Survey Results

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Collars, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>Alpha Jensen<br/>Omega Jared</p><p>Jared presented very late as an omega. He just couldn't become an obedient breeder for some alpha. He bought heat suppressant drugs; he took birth control, and began speaking out about equal rights for omegas at local colleges.  As he pushed forward the local 'press' took note.  He throws collar burning rallies and would demand that his state senator debates him. </p><p>Jensen is the senator that Jared wants to debate. Jensen is a very strict alpha who believes omegas should be collared. When Jensen first hears of Jared-he embeds one of his trusted betas into Jared's movement to get close to him. Now that Jared is becoming more unruly and popular Jensen is spurred into action. He has his 'spy' replace Jared's supplements and birth control with placebos. Jensen knows exactly when they will wear off and when Jared will go into heat.  His plan is simple, let the nation see first hand that Jared isn't anything special and is ruled by his biology when he goes into heat and presents on national TV. Jensen wants nothing more than to teach Jared his place.</p><p>To Jared's horror he is mated and claimed by Jensen on TV, and in an instant Jared loses everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved, no mather when made. :-)

Survey Results

 

CHAPTER ONE

Population:   
50% Alphas (male with a knot); 40-45% Betas (female); 5-10% Omegas (male able to bear children) 

 

It wasn’t like Jared hated being an omega; no he found it quite fascinating that he was able to carry new life. What he detested was the fact that betas and omegas had few rights. 

True it was getting better betas and omegas were allowed into higher education, were allowed to work, to take suppressants to repress the heat and could take the Pill so they wouldn't get pregnant it they chose not to – they could do all that – with the allowance of their alpha. 

Jared had presented pretty late with 16. Most people had expected him to present as an alpha but his parents had been a rare beta/omega couple so it was almost certain that he would turn out an omega.

Thank god Jared's parents were very liberal (due to their own experience) and took Jared to the doctor to get his medication. Dr. Osmond, the family doctor, looked at Jared and his parents: “What a shame to put such a beautiful omega on suppressants. Who is his alpha?”

Sherri and Gerald Padalecki had expected that question. It happened to them often: not been taken serious.

“We have a court order that declares us alphas.” Gerald explained not for the first time to his doctor.

“Are you planning to allow Jared… wouldn’t it be easier if you give him to an alpha so he gets a nice shiny collar and four kids before he turns 21?”

“I’m planning on studying law; I want to become a lawyer.” Jared spoke up. He hated when alphas seemed to ignore him and his opinions and only seemed to have interest in knotting him.

“A lawyer? How cute.” Osmond patted Jared's head before he wrote the necessary prescription. 

Two years later Jared graduated from his high school top of his class (alpha, beta or omega). So, with many tears and hugs, he said goodbye to his family and friends and moved to Austin to attend the Austin Community College. Moving out of his childhood home was hard, but he met Chad, the most laid back alpha he'd ever known. They became fast friends: Jared the smart, independent omega and Chad the fun and slightly crazy alpha. 

Jared had never any ambition to become a politician or become involved in the B/O-movement. But then the second week into college he learned that 80% of the students were alphas and if a beta or omega wanted to attend an a-(lpha)class, which included all medical, law, and business classes, he or she had to take an extra test in the hope to discourage them and to prove…. Jared didn’t even know what. The only classes free to attend were like housekeeping and some minor about the upbringing of your children.   
That was when he joined the debate team, an all alpha team until then, after he had passedhis test with flying colors. The debate team won state championship that year for the first time in its history, and the next three years in a row till Jared had finished College. 

His opponents were always puzzled and irritated by his scent. He didn’t smell alpha that left omega, but then his scent fit even less. Jared, on the other hand, didn’t rely on scent to smell out where the others were nervous or lying about an argument, he fought with his words, arguments and knowledge. Of course his favorite subject was equal rights for betas and omegas and so he learned as much about A/B/O –history as he could. 

He was surprised to learn that omegas came in two different types. The usual omega like 95% of the omega population, was slender in build and servile to act. But omegas like him ( only 5 % of the omega population) were tall, strong and fiercely independent, had in the past only be claimed by the pack Alpha. Because no other wolf was strong enough to make those omegas submit. They were the second in the pack and in case of the death of the Alpha they would lead the pack.

There were legends build on these mateships like King Arthur and Lancelot or Butch Cassidy and Sundance Kid. Jared wouldn’t mind being the Lancelot to some King Arthur but it all had changed 115 years ago when an unworthy alpha had claimed an omega. As far as Jared could find the pack Alpha had died a sudden and unexpected death, of course the pack Omega stepped up to lead the pack but then an unknown alpha had challenged the pack Omega. He had won in an unfair fight where the alpha had paid four other alphas to hold the omega down in order to be able to claim him. Those alphas used that incident, or as it was called repression, for a major change of pack law. They took nearly every right from omegas and betas restricting their movement to their homes and only in the last 25 years beta/omega matings were legal again and beta and omegas were allowed to work again.  
It was getting better and Jared was in the front row fighting for it. 

He was one of the best students and had made himself a name when he flat out refused to take the easier B/O exam and insisted on writing the same as the other (alpha) students. Chad also studied law and had somehow managed to keep up with Jared and they had moved into a nice little apartment off campus when they decided to go to UT Austin. They shared the apartment together with Mike and Tom, also two omegas and if Chad were into omegas instead of betas he'd be the luckiest alpha in Austin.

Tonight was the first student council meeting and usually one of the most boring affairs on earth, but today Jared had issued a petition to allow omegas and betas into the dorms. This was necessary because even if unmated omegas and betas were allowed on UT they weren’t allowed to live on campus and were forced to pay for the more expensive apartments off campus. Two weeks into the new semester as a freshman and at only twenty two, Jared had managed with charm and puppy dog eyes to get more than fifty betas and omegas into the meeting.

“Quoting the statues of our proud university as established in 1883 all students are equal. There is nothing mentioned about alphas, betas or omegas.” Off course Jared knew quite wellthat after the repression betas and omegas were by law banished from universities, but the statues hadn’t changed.

“I ask that based on the percentage of the students the rooms should be split between alphas, betas and omegas.” Jared stated.

“The dormitory is one building, Mr. Padalecki. Do you expect us to build a new dorm for betas and omegas?” on council member asked.

“There is no need to spend money on it. Beta and Omegas could take second and third floor.” Jared knew that was possible and a good compromise, no need to ask for something there wasn’t money for or that was impossible.

“And where do you think the alphas that don’t get a room anymore should stay?” another student counsellor asked, clearly not liking the idea.

“Well it is expected that omegas and betas find themselves an apartment off campus, now I’m sure alphas could do the same as long as UT doesn’t provide every student a dorm room” Jared could hear the snickers behind him. It was obvious that the council (all alphas) didn’t like Jared’s proposal one bit, but the statuettes were clear.  
With a deep sigh the spokesman announced:” With the next semester two to be named floors will be betas and omegas only. Anything more Mr. Padalecki?”

“Actually yes. The deadline for applying for a room must be made public in the student newsletter. And for room assignments it should be made income based.” That had even the interest and approval of some alphas in the audience. 

After the meeting a reporter from the student newspaper came to Jared. “That was quite an entrance for a new omega at UT, but nothing less what I expected from Jared Padalecki.”

“Is there a question?” Jared asked. Having been the president of the college debate team had taught Jared to be careful and not jump at half formulated ideas.

The alpha nodded with a smile: “Sorry my bad. My name is Steve Amell how about an interview on equal rights for students at UT? And why do you include betas as well as underprivileged alphas?” 

“Well Mr. Amell…”

“Please call me Steve.”

“As I said Mr. Amell equal rights means no difference between alpha beta or omega. So I don’t want a special or extra omega treatment. I want to be respected and accepted for my knowledge and my achievements.”

“Jared, everything okay.” Chad asked stepping in next to Jared backing him up and Jared knew Tom and Mike were also close by. It wouldn’t be the first time Chad had to send off an alpha for getting too close to his best friend.

“Yes everything is fine. Maybe Mr. Amell would like to join us when we go to Richard’s café?” 

“I would love to.” 

After his interview with Steve was published more and more beta/omega student clubs from colleges in Austin approached him for discussions or speeches on equal rights. His friends Chad, Tom, Mike, and now Steve always came along to back Jared up. As he became more and more popular and known, Chad and Steve became busy to fight of more radical alphas who felt threatened by what Jared had to say.

“My parents are omega and beta. It was barley legal for them to get married. They let me decide if I wanted to go on suppressants and that is a choice every beta or omega should have. It is true betas and omegas go into heats but today there are many, many medications available that can not only suppress the heat but also give us the choice if and when we want pups.” 

“I’m not against mating if I meet the right beta or alpha or omega and we fall in love, I can picture myself with kids. But even then I would like to still work as a lawyer.”

“Do you think your alpha would stay home?” Someone interrupted Jared’s speech.

“Well why not? I know this is still far away, there are still some alphas out there who dare to collar their betas or omegas. They claim them in an act of barbarism and worse betas and omegas don’t have the right to file a divorce! So if you are a young beta or omega and your parents don’t get you heat suppressant, every alpha can claim you during your heat and that is nothing short of as rape. You are mated to your rapist!” Jared took a deep breath and looked in the auditorium.

“How many of you were mated that way? How many are forced to wear the symbol of slavery? How many of you have to a collar? I can’t get a divorce for you or change your past but here in front of me there is a shredder and if you want you can get rid of the symbol of slavery you can take your collar off and have it ripped into pieces.” 

Thunderous applause followed Jared’s speech. The auditorium was almost completely filled, not only by betas and omegas, there were a growing number of alphas that also agreed with Jared’s beliefs. 

As usual Jared’s friends Chad, Tom, Mike and Steve had accompanied him.  
“Sometimes I wonder how you still find the time to study and be on top of the class.” Chad said. 

“Well I’m a natural.” Jared said with a big smile that showed his dimples.

“Jared.” Steve came back with a dark haired man trailing behind. “I would like to introduce you to Misha Collins from the National Board of Equal Rights.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Collins” Jared said. Of course he knew who Misha Collins was. He was Washington’s answer to the beta/omega movement. The NBER was gaining influence in Washington politics and Misha Collins was the pretty omega face (married to a beautiful beta) who represented the change. 

“You have quite a talent for moving and inspiring people and moving crowds Jared. Please call me Misha.” Misha said shaking hands with Jared.

“My friends and I are going to Richards café, would you like to join us?” Jared asked nervously, this could become big.

“Jared, I came all the way from Washington to talk to you, of course I would love to join you.”

A little while later they were sitting in the cosy café and having their drinks. Jared was very grateful they had found Richards café. Bars and Clubs were too dangerous for unmated Betas or Omegas. And the owner of the café Richard Speight Jr. was always happy to help. 

“We have been watching you since Mr. Amell here informed us there was a new rising star for our movement. Tell me Jared, what are your plans? Do you want to get mated? Do you want kids?”

Jared blushed having not only Misha´s but also Steve’s attention. He looked around the table and at his friends and realized how lucky he was, he had some really good friends and a mission, a task he really wanted to master. 

“As I said earlier: I'm not against mating or having kids, but I don’t want to be tied to the stove. The picture of the pregnant, barefoot beta or omega is obsolete…”

Unnoticed by Jared and his friends a young Asian omega had followed them and was intensely listening to all that was said.

 

Senator Jensen Ackles was everything a young successful alpha is supposes to be. At 32 he is young to be Senator but he had his father’s connections and money and was not afraid to use everything he had to achieve his goals. 

This morning he was in a strategic meeting with his right hand, Chris, and his father calling on the phone from Washington. 

“Jensen you have to fight the uprising. Those abominations from NBER are a threat to our way of living.”

“Yes Dad I know.” Jensen sighted “I already have someone watching NBER.” 

Jensen was raised in a traditional home, his mother had worn her collar till her death at 39, only spoke when asked and kept the house clean and raisedJensen and his five alpha brothers and four beta sisters. He absolutely believes omegas and betas should be collared, bred, and kept quiet. His mother had been always happy, right? And that was just the way things were.

“Jensen we are counting on you.” With that his father hung up. 

“Is Chau in?” Jensen asked swinging in his chair around facing Chris. “Yes.”

“Then send him in.” 

“Do you want me to stay or do you want to speakalone with the boy? You know he has a crush on you” Chris asked amused.

“Get lost.” Jensen told him but he smiled at his friend “What was his first name again? Oscar?”

“Osric, really Jensen you should try to remember his name.” 

“Why? He's just an omega, he'll be gone as soon as some alpha takes pity on him.” Jensen said with an arrogant sneer. 

But his demeanour changed when a young slender omega entered his office.

“Osric! Hello my boy. How are you doing? Everything fine I hope. What have you got for me?”

“Mr. Ackles, Sir…” the young omega blushed stuttering along unable to look the alpha in the eyes. “Last night I went, as you asked me to, to the NBER meeting. I have a video of the speech from Jared Padalecki and then I followed them to a café. Misha Collins was also there!” Osric rattled breathlessly. “I wrote everything down. I have a good memory and was able to make some notes. Here is my recount.”

“Oh thank you Oscar…. Ahm Osric. I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you, thank you so much. And now run, run back to your desk and bring me a coffee little one would you.”

“Yes Mr. Ackles.” 

Jensen took his time watching the video himself and reading the report Oscar… no Osric had made. One of Jensen strongest suits was to recognize a threat and this Jared Padalecki was one. He had a talent with people, if he'd been an alpha he could have had a career in politics or show business; and he had the looks. Jensen knew from his own experience that good looks always work in your favor. If Jared looked like Armstrong his tax consultant he wouldn’t be such a threat.

He looked at video on his laptop again: “My parents are omega and beta. It was barley legal for them to get married. They let me decide if I wanted to get on suppressants and that is a choice every beta or omega should have…”

Did Jared recognize how much he exposed himself with statements like that? 

Slowly a plan formed itself in Jensen’s head. Maybe this Jared was a threat but he wouldn’t become a problem.

“Chris! Send Oscar… I mean Osric back in. I have a job for the little omega.”

Jared was sparring with Steve. They were both sweating while they each tried to get the better of the other. Jared had once complained that he could never find someone to practice his self defence moves. Mike, Tom, Chad and their newest addition to their closer circle Osric were watching and cheering. With a long practiced move, Jared moved into Steve’s space grappling a surprised alpha by his shirt and sent him to the floor. Steve landed on his back looking up surprised and very much turned on. 

Jared put his knee on his chest. “Do you yield?” Jared asked but he smiled showing his dimples just for Steve. 

“Well I better. I think I've been humiliated enough for one evening.”

Jared helped Steve up and they both headed to the different shower rooms. 

“Do you think Jared realizes those sparring fights look more like mating fights?” Mike asked. “I know for sure that Jared likes Steve very much.” Chad said.

“Well it's only good if Jared knows how to defend himself against an alpha.” Tom said and continued: “Sometimes I worry about him. Now that he is officially working with NBER and they started these collar burning rallies. And what is this with Jensen Ackles?”

“It was Misha´s idea. That Jared should demand that his state senator debates him.” Chad explained.

Osric just sat there listening and taking mental notes.

tbc....


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Osric had promised to join them later. Jared held another speech tonight. Osric knew Mr. Ackles wouldn’t like what Jared was telling his audience: asking the attending betas and omegas to burn their collars and taunting Senator Ackles to debate him.

But right now Osric had other problems. Two days ago he had taken Tom’s apartment key and Senator Ackles had arranged to copy it, before Osric had returned the key. Now Osric was sneaking into the apartment of his friends. – No – they weren’t his friends, they were his special job. 

Mr. Ackles – Jensen – had promised him to consider mating and claiming him. And wouldn’t his parents love their little omega mated to a Senator? 

Carefully Osric opened the door to the apartment. “Hello?” he called out, but they were all gone with Jared. Looking around Osric headed to the bathroom. There were four cabinets and thank god before he could panic he saw that they were all labeled: Tom, Mike, Chad and Jared.

Osric checked the cabinet, after shave, tooth brush; shampoo, Aspirin and then he saw two brand new 3-month box suppressants and birth control. Jared really wanted to be safe. He not only suppressed his heats he also took the pill so he wouldn’t get pregnant. 

Osric took the two boxes and exchanged them for the ones Chris had given him. How Jensen or Chris knew what brand Jared took or that he was just about to start a new circle was beyond him. But he was just an omega, alphas were smarter. He looked around for the last time and then hurried to meet the others at Richards’s café.

 

Jensen was very content with himself. He'd had this little omega Osram? Oscar? No Osric replace Padalecki´s medication. Now everything was a question of timing. 

“You look … almost happy.” Chris said. 

“Well if Oscar has done his job, Mr. Padalecki won’t be a problem much longer.”

“And what do you do when OSRIC comes, demanding to be claimed as you promised him?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Chris, if you want you can have him; after he's finished his job. If not, well I don’t need him by than anymore and he is free to go.”

“And Padalecki?” Chris asked.

“Well omega Padalecki will soon learn what it truly means to be an omega.”

“Jensen what exactly are you planning?” 

“I will not mate him – god no – I don’t want to tie myself to such a troublemaker, but I’ll knot Padalecki during his first real heat on national TV and than every other alpha can have a go at him. Jared Padalecki will no longer be believable. NBER will prove to be a contradiction itself. And everyone will be happy.”

“Everybody? You mean your dad and his friends. Jensen I’m no longer sure this is what the people want. Things are changing; Osric reported there are many alphas in the audience and not only because this boy looks good. They are listening. Maybe…” he took a deep breath steeling himself for what he was about to say. “Maybe it is time for a change.”

“Chris if I didn’t knew you so well I would think you were fraternizing with the enemy.” Jensen’s voice was ice cold and he looked at his friend and right hand with calculating eyes.

“No, no but you always followed the mainstream. It is my job to tell you that the direction is maybe coming to a change.”

 

Jared was standing on the steps of the auditorium watching the bonfire. The evening had been a total success. The admission for NBER huge and he knew tomorrow morning he would be on the news again. He had given several interviews to the local news station but he hoped with Misha’s and Steve’s help, he would make the nationwide news.

More and more betas and omegas stepped forward throwing the hated collar into the flames. The mood of the crowd was euphoric. 

Then an alpha with his omega stepped in front of the fire; the alpha kissed the omega and took his collar off, giving it to the omega that looked at it before throwing it into the flames as well. The crowd cheered as it burst into flames. 

Looking around they saw Jared and his friends on the steps. “Hi, I’m Harry this in my om… my partner Ed. We would just like to tell you, you spoke from the bottom of our hearts. Thank you.” They turned around and walked away still holding hands.

Jared’s parents had called earlier today and told him how proud they were of him, they had seen him on the news and were collecting each bit of newspaper they could get their hands on that mentioned Jared and his work.

He had also spoken with Misha earlier this evening. Misha had returned to DC but they stayed in contact via Skype and phone. “Part of your success is that you don’t condemn matings. You don’t scream don’t ever mate or hate alphas. You just demand equal rights for betas and omegas. You show that an unmated omega can have success and a career without abandoning the idea of mating and kids.   
Is there any news on the Ackles front?”

Due to Misha’s insistence, Jared had started to ask for Senator Jensen Ackles to debate him and if Jared was honest with himself he would really like to debate with Jensen – ahm – Senator Ackles. 

True he was the leading force of the establishment; so to say the arch enemy but Jared had watched videos of Jensen (from college debates till now) and he had the feeling that he could convince Jensen given the chance. Jared had the feeling that could he make Jensen really understand the injustice (he had by far the better arguments) and if Jensen - ahm - Senator Ackles would really listen to him… everything became possible…

Yes okay, so Jared was daydreaming a little bit.

On the downside was only the warning his doctor had given him on his last appointment to get his suppressants. “Jared if you ever decide to go off suppressants please let me know. Your first heat after taking medication for so long can be very dangerous for you and even for your partner. There are medications you would have to take to minimize the side effects going off the suppressants and birth control.” 

“Yes Doc, thank you. I will keep that in mind. But right now I don’t see a reason to stop taking them.” Jared had answered. He had thought briefly of Steve but so far there was only friendship between them. 

Standing on the steps of the auditorium, surrounded by his friends and looking into the flames, Jared decided: Yes life was great and Jared was living his dream.

 

The next couple of weeks went by in the same manner; during the day Jared studied and in the evenings he held fierce speeches for an ever growing audience where he taunted Senator Ackles before everyone moved outside for the burning of the collars. 

It was Wednesday morning when the phone rang and Jared picked it up.  
“Hello.”

“Office of Senator Ackles, one moment please.”

“Hello this is Jensen Ackles speaking. May I speak with Mr. Jared Padalecki?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

“I believe you want to debate me.”

“Senator Ackles I …”

“Well let’s see, I don’t have any openings this week but how about next Tuesday? At the CW Studios?”

“Yes that sounds…”

“Okay my secretary will contact you for further details. Good day Mr. Padalecki.” And he hung up.

His friends were still sitting around the dining table and looking at him with expectation shining in their eyes. 

“Well it looks like I have a debate with Senator Ackles next Tuesday at the CW Studios. This means nationwide broadcasting!”

Tom and Mike were speechless and Chad and Steve were cheering. Life was great and he would show Senator Ackles that his POV was wrong and that the future needed to have equal rights for all.

Jared prepared for the oncoming debate like he had for the state championship. Only he hadn’t been ill back then. Obviously he was coming down with the flu. He had hot flashes, headaches, high blood pressure, and he felt dizzy. Sometimes it was so bad he could hardly concentrate. Jared was no friend of taking medication (apart from his usual suppressants and the pill) but now, Monday before the debate he bought himself some Tylenol extra strong, taking the maximum dosage, to make it thru today. He vowed to himself if he wasn't better after the debate he would go to see his doctor. 

“What the hell are you doing Jensen?!” his father screamed into the phone.

“Dad – Dad let me explain. I have a plan…”

“A plan? Jensen they are gaining support by the hour. Why do you think I made you senator?”

“You didn’t make me. I did it all by myself.”

“Maybe,” he said with a sneer in his voice, “but you weren’t afraid to take my money. Now do your damn job!” he hung up.

Jensen blew his breath out. He hated when his father wanted to claim his achievements as his own. He had a plan, and now it was time it was time to leave for the studio. Together with Chris he left his office. 

“Oscar, when the debate starts please call my father and ask him to watch.” Jensen called over his shoulder to the omega.

Jensen knew this evening when the full moon would rise over the horizon Padalecki would go into a full heat. He had it all timed out thanks to an informant at Jared’s doctor. 

Jensen had watched some debates and some of Jared’s speeches and he knew the guy was good. Maybe better than him (he had some good arguments) but tonight none of this would matter.

They arrived half an hour before the debate would begin. It wouldn’t be before a live audience, Jensen had objected to Jareds proposal, fearing Jared would manage to get many of his supporters in. 

Jensen expected to be the first to arrive but when he entered the green room there was already a group of three sitting on the leather sofa and talking to one another. Jensen recognized Misha Collins and Steve Amell the reporter right away. The group felt silent as they entered. 

Jared Padalecki was sitting with his back to the door but he got up and turned around when Misha nodded to him.

Jensen looked up and up wow this omega was tall but it was his eyes that took nearly Jensens breath away. They were fox tilted and combined so many colors from blue to gold that it would take a lifetime to figure them all out. And Jensen was almost willing to spend that time. Only the fine shine of sweat on his forehead and the blown up pupils were an indication that Jared Padalecki wasn’t feeling all too well.

“Senator Ackles it is an honor that you agreed on this discussion.” Jared said with a friendly smile and bit of breathlessnes. 

“Well you didn’t give me much of a choice.”

“It is too important a topic to be ignored.” Jared responded. Jensen saw with interest that his hands were shaking and he was swaying on his feet. He checked his watch; right, the full moon had just risen and the omegas scent was getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

Carefully Jensen sniffed in Jared direction. It was impolite, rude and came close to cheating, scenting his opponent, but Jensen had to know how this omega – his Jared – would smell. Jared’s scent was a total surprise to Jensen. All the other omegas he had ever smelled were like roses, spun sugar sweet scents. Jared smelled like lemongrass and spice and spring rain in the desert. 

Jensen had completely forgotten that he didn’t want to mate with Jared, that in fact he had told Chris that every alpha in the studio could have a go at Jared. No! The omega was his; he wanted him all for himself. 

He felt his member grow hard in his slacks reacting to Jared’s scent and to the picture Jensen drew in his mind. 

Before Jensen could do something stupid, the door opened and an assistant came in: “Senator Ackles, Mr. Padalecki if you would please follow me.”

Steve Amell touched Jared on his elbow: “Are you okay?” he asked concerned. 

Jensen had a hard time suppressing his anger: another alpha was touching his intended omega. It took all of his self-control to not rip Amell´s heart out. He pushed rudely between them and followed the assistant to the studio.

The debate was running for five minutes and Jensen knew he was losing. 

Jared was a master at debating, he knew his data, had wit, and was eloquent and charming. Jensen had been good back in college but now he ordered more than debated with his staff. It was his fault that he had relyed too much on the placebos and Jared going into heat. 

Suddenly everything changed; the full moon could be seen thru the big windows of the studio and Jared was bathed in the moonlight. Whatever he had done to to keep himself in check went out the window. The smell transmitters that broadcasted the scent in every living room that cared to watch were the first that picked up the change.   
“And so it is…” Jared trailed off and Jensen knew now was his time.

“Shut up bitch. I can smell you. Get down and present yourself to your alpha.” Jensen ordered.”

Jared was burning alive. The pain medication had worn off and the dizziness had returned. He felt like his skin was burning away and all other sounds around him sounded far away. He couldn’t distinguish who was talking. 

Why was he talking anyhow?

Oh god! Everything hurt so and his head felt like someone was beating him with a baseball bat.

“… get down…”

A beautiful voice came to his aid and cut through Jared’s pain. Yes standing up was too much work sitting down would be much easier. 

This was Jared’s last conscious thought before everything faded into black.

Jensen couldn’t believe his luck: two security men were holding Steve Amell back and a third Misha Collins. He smirked at the cameras before walking to Jared.   
Jared was on all fours, sweating and panting and obvious in pain. He took Jared’s jacket off and opened the first three buttons of his dress shirt. He wanted Jared naked and writhing and desperate beneath him. But he didn’t want all the world to see the beauty Jared was. 

He got up again and walked slowly around the panting omega. 

“All your talk about equal rights for betas and omegas are ridiculous. This here is why it doesn’t work. You degenerate to your baser instincts and only alphas can fight that.”

While talking Jensen had kneeled behind Jared and opened Jared’s pants and pushed them together with his underwear down. 

Oh moon he was beautiful. An omega presenting himself to his alpha; the way it was supposed to be. Jared naked ass was right before Jensen he arched his back and Jensen could see Jared natural slick glistening between his ass cheeks. 

He would love to take his time but Jensen saw the fight Amell put up and he knew he had to hurry if he wanted Jared for himself. 

He opened his pants and used Jared now leaking slick to get his member nice wet and shining. Jensen lined himself up with Jared’s wet hole and slowly pushed into Jared. 

Oh god he was in heaven. Jared virgin hole was so hot and tight around him like he was made for Jensen. 

Vaguely Jensen remembered that he had wanted to say something but the smell of Jared took every coherent thought away. He drew back and pushed back in. Jared groaned he didn’t know from pain or pleasure but he knew he would claim this omega. 

Faster and faster Jensen slammed into Jared. He could feel his knot expanding catching on Jared’s rim. With a last, almost brutal thrust Jensen pushed his knot into Jared and bit down on Jareds neck, marking him and claiming him all for himself. Jared howled and then Jensen was coming in Jared, marking him on the inside as well as his mating bite on the outside.

Chris deserved a pay raise Jensen decided. How he had managed the sudden and unexpected (for all others) end of the debate had been nothing but fabulous. He had managed to get them home without other reporters showing up and had kept Collins and Amell away. 

But now three days later Jensen had the feeling something was wrong. This was more than heat; Jared wasn’t responding to him (or anybody) at all. He would drink or eat when something was pressed to his lips, he would sleep when you closed his eyes but he was like a corpse. Since Jensen wasn’t into necrophilia he had given up fucking this corpse two days ago. He had thought Jared was in heat, which he was, but then he should have been much more responsive. 

So this morning he had given in to Chris's suggestion and called doctor Beaver. He had taken some blood samples and was now back reporting the results.

“Mr. Padalecki is intoxicated, well overdosed on Tylenol and together with a spontaneous heat; his body went into shock and became catatonic. Feed him, give him a lot to drink and he should recover in a few days.” 

Without taking Jensen’s offered hand he turned around and walked out.

Maybe the fire had burned him and he was dead now. Everything was black and hurt. Sometimes he heard a voice, sometimes he could feel something move inside him but for the most part everything was black. 

Then after a long, long time there was a light, very small and far ahead of Jared. But it was a nice and warm light and so Jared moved toward, reaching out to the light. 

He opened his eyes and found himself on a large bed in an unknown bedroom. The room was nice, white furniture and a soft looking carpet. Through the big French doors he saw a large garden or park. Was he in a hospital and why? But the room didn’t felt like hospital and he wasn’t wearing these funny hospital gowns you had to wear, instead he was wearing boxer briefs and a white t-shirt. 

Slowly he sat up and after a little while the room stopped dancing the waltz. 

The TV was running on mute: Tuesday stock market listings were running.  
Tuesday? Yesterday had been Wednesday, something was wrong and Jared started to get a very bad feeling. He got up and looked around for the bathroom, when he entered the ensuite bathroom and looked into the mirror his legs almost gave out from under him. 

On his neck was not only a hated collar but also a bite mark. Someone had claimed and collared him and he had a pretty strong idea who.

Jared rushed to the toilet when he felt he had to throw up. Breathing through his oncoming panic attack he decided first things first. He wasn’t some delicate omega flower that would bow to Jensen Ackles wish and command. 

He went back into the bedroom looking for his clothes and took them with him in the bathroom where he locked the door and took a shower. He cleaned himself thoroughly and even pushed a finger in his ass, he couldn’t find any trace that Jensen had … had… knotted him so maybe…

“Jared; are you in there?” a voice from outside. 

“Yes I’m coming.” Jared called back. Time to face Senator Jensen Ackles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and make me write faster.
> 
> What should happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my wonderful Heinzelmännchen:
> 
> weresoclose + cappy712 
> 
> I sent the unbetaed work in the evening and got it finished the next morning!  
> Your guys are great.

Chapter 3  
“Jared; are you in there?” a voice from outside.   
“Yes I’m coming.” Jared called back. Time to face Senator Jensen Ackles. 

“Ah Jared I see you’re up and well. Good, as my omega there are certain rules I expect you to follow.”   
Jensen was very happy that Jared had recovered and was up. He realized that he had bonded on the omega and expected the feeling to be mutual. His father had always shown a firm hand with his mother and his beta sisters so he expected Jared to appreciate, now that he was claimed, to know what to expect:  
“Rule number one always wear your collar. Number two only speak when spoken to. Rule number three you’ll wear the traditional outfit for your gender, rule number four…”  
“No way!” Jared said. He had followed Jensen out of the bedroom down the hall to a huge living room. Jensen was pacing in front of the French doors leading to the garden/park what ever.  
“What did you say omega?”  
“I said NO and my name is Jared Padalecki. If you expect me to react you better use it. Now I would like to go home.”  
“You are at home. I’m your alpha and this is your home.”   
“In your dreams; I’m getting out of here.”   
Jared was right for Jensen this was a dream come true. Not the fighting of course, but he felt the strong bond connecting him with the om… with Jared. Jared had taken Jensens breath away when he had stepped out of the bathroom his hair still wet from the shower. It had taken all his self control to not rip Jared’s clothes off. He knew his self restraint made him gruff and rude but he couldn’t help himself Jared made him feel young, inexperienced and unsure and he hated when he felt unsure.  
Then he had seen that Jared had taken his collar off and wasn’t wearing the traditional long gown he had laid out for him. Instead he was wearing Jeans and a t-shirt and looked more alpha than omega.   
He had expected Jared to be confused and maybe asking for some of his personal things but he had never expected Jared to still fight him every step.

The days that had followed Dr. Beavers visit had been … intense for Jensen. He knew he was seriously bonded to his ome… to Jared when he had sent his staff away so he could care for him. Only Chris was allowed to keep him up to date. Jensen had taken care of his omega, he had bathed him, washed his hair and hand fed him. In short, had tended to Jared’s every need. Somehow he had expected that his taking care would some how transpire to Jared’s consciousness. He had expected that his caretaking showed the omega that he was cared for and that he didn’t need to study or debate anymore. But somehow Jared hadn’t got the message. Instead Jared walked around Jensen to the front door.  
“Jared we ARE mated.” Jensen called after him his voice firm.   
Jared whirled around and in three strides was right up in Jensen's face  
“No we are not! You raped me. You took something from me … you had no right to take. And before I forget or lose my nerves...” Jared’s right hook took Jensen by absolute surprise.   
“If you ever touch me again without my consent I kill you.”   
And with that his mate walked out of the front doors.

 

“Jared! Mish, Steve, Mike, Tom – Jared is back” Chad was hugging Jared like he would never let go. “Come in, come in we're all in the kitchen talking out what should happen next.”  
It felt so good to be home again the familiar smell of coffee, his friends making plans and plotting against the establishment.   
There was a lot of hugging before Misha said: “So Jared tell us what happened.”  
“I don’t know something must be wrong with my suppressants. I mean, I obviously went into heat and than the next thing I know I wake up in Ackles' bed.”  
Steve growled and Jared was aware they were all trying to sniff discretely in his direction.   
“And then?” Misha urged on.  
“Nothing I got up, I took a shower, took the collar he had put on me off, we talked briefly, I punched him and then I walked out.”  
“He let you walk out?” Steve asked.  
“What should he do? Fight me?”   
“Jared sit down. Mike please bring Jared something to drink. He’ll need it. Chad please turn on the video.” Misha got up and started pacing the room. While Jared watched the video he realized he was claimed and mated to Senator Jensen Ackles, he had lost everything. If Jensen decided to send cops to collect him and drag him back he had the right on his side. He could force Jared to drop out of school. And worse the whole world had been witness to his claiming. 

Misha seemed nervous and almost frightened, when Mike returned with freshly brewed coffee for all of them he began.  
“Jared I know you’re upset but you have to know what happened during the last week. The claiming of you on national TV was huge and everybody has his own explanation on what it means.”  
“I don’t understand.” Jared said looking confused and hurt he felt sick to his stomach all his dreams were gone; he was mated to the enemy.   
“Jared when you went into heat at the studio everybody could smell something was off you smelled sick. Senator Ackles went into rut even if he denies it. The overall reaction on the press and social media was we wait and judge then. ‘But they expect on of the three outcomes: Senator Ackles claimed you against your will and you will fight him on this mating tooth and nail. Or Senator Ackles claimed you against your will but now you’re okay with it just like a mated omega (or beta) is a happy omega. Possibility number three is you went into spontaneous heat because you and Jensen are soul mates and now you two have to deal with the outcome.”  
“Misha that is no question, number one is what happened and sure as hell I’ll fight him, number two is bullshit and number three is romantic nonsense.”   
“Jared the outcome of number one and two will be riots in the street maybe even a civil war. As I said this is huge. Alphas are standing ready and armed to protect their rights and on the other side there are many militant betas and omegas just waiting for a good excuse to start a fight. One wrong word from you Jared or Jensen and we sure as hell have a civil war at hand.”  
“I never supported violence! Hell, till now me even voted for matings.”  
“I know Jared, I know but now you've got to think further ahead. I have a meeting set up with Chris Kane in one hour and I think you should come along.”  
“Will Ackles be there as well?” Jared asked.  
“Probably.”  
“Then I want Chad or Steve to come with us. I’m not sure they would stay true to their words if they give it to two omegas.”  
“I’ve got time.” Chad said and then as Jared had feared and had expected added: “You should ask Ackles to call your teachers as soon as possible to let them know if you're able to keep going with your studies. And your parents called.”  
“Yes thank you Chad I’ll take care of it, but first I think we have a meeting to attend.”

 

His mate was gone and he missed him like a missing body part. Kane had insisted that he showered and dressed and got back to his office. He had talked about some urgent staff needs, emergency situations and militant weres. He hadn’t listened. Now they were back in Jensen’s office and Chris had just hung up the phone.   
“That was Misha Collins. He agreed to meet with us and he will bring Jared along.”  
That got Jensen’s attention, “Jared is coming?” he asked.  
“Jensen did you heard anything I told you about what is happening?”  
“No sorry Chris I was thinking of …”  
“Jared, I know and than they say a beta or omega is no use after a claiming. The survey results show a drastic change in the opinion of our voters. As I predicted the mainstream is changing. I was able to keep your father away but I heard that he arrived in Austin today and it will be only a matter of time till shows up.”  
“Okay fill me in again. “ Jensen said and this time he listened to what Chris had to tell him. 

 

Osric could cry. He had waited patiently for Jensen. He had betrayed his friends trust and now he had nothing. Even worse he had condemned Jared to a mating he didn’t want. And today when Jensen had shown up after his honeymoon he hadn’t spared Osric a single lock just said “Hi Oscar.” and moved on. Time to face the truth and the truth was Jensen had used him and Jensen had no intention whatsoever to be together with him. How anyhow? He was mated to Jared. Osric knew what he had to do. He called a local news station: “Hi my name is Osric Chau and I work for Senator Ackles. Are you interested on confidential information about the claiming of Jared Padalecki?”

 

“Hello Misha. Thank you for coming over. Hi Jared thank you for joining us.” Chris held out his hand and greeted them with a friendly smile.  
“Hi Chris, this is Chad Michael Murray a friend of Jared.”   
They were in Jensen’s office at the top floor; Chris had greeted them by the door and was now walking with them to a sitting area where Jensen was waiting. He got up as they came closer throwing thunderous looks at Chad till Jared stepped before his friend.   
“He is a friend, nothing more and nothing less. More important he is an alpha and I trust him. He will back up any agreement we come to.”  
With a certain satisfaction Jared saw the bruise on Jensen’s chine where he had hit him this morning.  
“I want to tell you I also appreciate your coming! Please take a seat.” Jared chose a comfy chair far away from Jensen, so that Chris had to sit next to him. 

Everybody was silent not really knowing how to begin.   
Jared took a deep breath “Okay I'll start. I know this issue is serious enough that we are on the edge of a riot? Civil war? And that only a show of unity with Senator Ackles could prevent a violent outcome. If I agree on this charade I have a few requests I would like to have guaranteed.”   
“Jared I’m glad you can see it as some kind of business transaction. What do you want?” Chris asked.  
Misha nodded to Jared now was the time to get what NBER had always worked for.   
“Betas and omegas are no longer charge of their alphas after they turn eighteen. They can’t be mated or wed against their will. All schools or universities are open to them. They can work if they want for the same pay as alphas.”  
“Jared this is the moment where you should ask something for your self.” Chad reminded his friend.  
“For my self I expect you to call me by my name and not by my gender. I’ll continue my studies and my work for NBER. I’ll not wear a collar or the stupid traditional outfit but I would agree on a mutual symbol of our mating as a bracelet or ring. I’ll stay in your house in my own room. I’m allowed to come and go as I pleased and I can have my friends and family come over for visits. I’ll be back on suppressants as soon as possible. I’ll only speak of you to the press with the …” he took a deep breath, he was selling his soul “…with the deepest respect and adoration and I expect you to do the same. What do you say?”   
“Jared I’m a senator not a king. I can’t just change laws because I like to. There are…”  
“I know. I’m not stupid but if we got your support it would be possible.”   
“All together it sounds good. I talked to…” There was a knock on the door and an assistant opened the door.  
“Sir I’m sorry but you really need you to see this.” He switched the TV on and changed to a local news channel.  
“…I changed his suppressants and I know Senator Ackles was counting the days so he could claim Jared against his will on TV. I’m deeply ashamed of the role I played…” Osric went on but Jared was furious. “You tampered with my medication? Do you have an idea how dangerous this could be? My doc warned me about going off cold turkey…” Misha looked quite alarmed, he could understand that Jared was upset but this was more important than some hurt feelings and misused trust.  
“Jared we have to make a statement as soon as possible if this reaches the national news…”   
“We have a riot.” Chris ended Misha´s sentence.   
“But with Osric's confession the romantic “I went in spontaneous heat because we are soul mates” is off the table.”   
“What do you propose?” Jensen asked his mate. It was the first time Jensen addressed him directly.  
“I think we…” Jared started  
The door busted open and Alan Ackles strode in four assistants in tow.   
“Jensen you have to make a statement. I have arranged a broadcasting crew at your home in two hours. They will make a complete coverage of your life and your claimed omega. I imagine him kneeling on a cushion while you do the interview, collared and obedient. Then you vow to value our traditions and declare all those so called modern alphas and uncollared betas and omegas…”  
“TO WHAT?” Jared stood glaring down on the much smaller alpha. He felt something strange, like he knew this man and could never satisfy his expectations. With a not so little shock Jared realized the mating bond was forming. Those were Jensen’s deepest feelings towards his father. Jared thought about what he knew from his research regarding Jensen’s family. 

Jensen was stunned his mate was challenging his father! No one, including himself, had ever done that and now this omega, his Jared, stood there looking at his father and daring him to finish his sentence. Jared was beautiful in his rage, all contained strength and self-control. Jensen realized two things in that moment. First he was in love with Jared and second he wanted this Jared, not some obedient, small, kneeling omega at his feet. This omega was a fighter and obviously, even if he - Jensen - didn't understand why, he had begun to fight for Jensens support.

Alan Ackles had taken a step back, away from this giant … omega?! No, this couldn’t be true; no omega should be or could be so intimidating. He was still staring at him and Alan saw the challenge for what it was. He couldn’t keep the eye contact and looked away. Retreating and trying not to look defeated Alan Ackles left the office and called over his shoulder: “Don’t forget the broadcasting crew. You have to make a statement.”   
Taking a deep breath to relax Jared asked: “Did I just scare an alpha away?”

 

“So what statement do you want to make?” Chris asked Jensen. Jensen looked uncomfortable, he always had believed that it was right that omegas (or betas) were there to please and serve alphas. That they were only happy if they were kept collared bred and quiet. To see and understand his long held beliefs could be fundamentally wrong was too much to take in right now.   
Jared, his Jared was loud, fiercely, intelligent, beautiful, strong, and stubborn and so many things an omega shouldn’t be. And Jensen liked it; he liked Jared’s spirit and was almost envious of his fast moving mind. The only honest thing he could think about saying was: “I don’t know.”

 

“I might have an idea.” Jared spoke up. He got so many mixed feelings through their bond it was overwhelming, and he couldn’t even start to sort through the hate-pride-love-unsure-love feelings he received.   
“It’s traditional, it’s old fashioned, romantic even and would explain … everything… our mating, your consideration of omega and beta rights. It would show you as a good leader/senator. And it would show your value of the tradition.”   
“And what miracle could achieve all this?” Jensen asked irritated.  
“A traditional mating fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to read your comments :-) and they really make me write faster!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m not so good at writing fighting scenes... sorry.
> 
> A big thank you again to my phantastic betas: weresoclose + cappy712

Chapter 4  
“A traditional mating fight.” Jared looked around and except for Chad, everybody looked shocked. “The preparation would take about a week. That would give Jens… would give us time and if we announce tonight maybe we can outrank Osric and his news.” Jared said. “Till then I would stay with Jensen under the condition we talked about it.” Jared finished.

The plan worked: they released a short statement with the newspeople two hours later and they made national news at prime time. Osric and his disclosure were mostly ignored in the light of the new development.

The announcement of their mating fight gave Jared and Jensen some time as tradition dictated seven nights between the announcement and the fight. 

Jared was exhausted; true he had “slept” for six days but today had been hard. He really looked forward to lying down in his bed… wait no, not his bed in the apartment... he had promised to stay with Jensen. So, after they had given their statement to the newspeople and Misha, Chad and Chris left them they found themselves suddenly alone together. 

Through the bond Jared felt Jensen unease. Good. He wanted the SOB to sweat. He still remembered from this morning Jensen's rules and that collar… Better take a deep breath before he hit Jensen again.   
“If you like I could show you to your room.” Jensen said carefully. He could feel Jared's anger through the bond, anger directed at him and he really didn’t want to be hit again. His chin still hurt a little, his omega – no Jared – had a mean right hook. 

“Yes that would be nice.”   
Jensen led Jared to a nice guest room on the opposite side of the house and the master bedroom.   
“If you need anything…”  
“I think you did enough for me for a lifetime.” Jared interrupted Jensen “Thank you very much.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
“My mother was always happy being collared and pregnant.” Jensen tried to defend his opinion, or rather, his experience as a child.  
“Your mother died because she miscarried for the sixth time in a row and believe me 39 is no age to die.”  
All color drained from Jensen's face: “How do you know…”  
“It is common knowledge. Your family is always after the headlines, it made the newspaper every damn time she miscarried. Do you know she was a fantastic pianist? That she had played concerts over in Europe at the tender age of 12 before she was married off to a traditional alpha who forbid her even to play?”  
“What? ... I don’t understand…”  
“And that is the main problem you don’t understand, or care.” And with that Jared closed the door in Jensens face. He felt a grim satisfaction throwing some hard truth in Jensens pretty face. He decided it was time for a shower and then bed after locking the door.

Jensen heard the door lock. But he was miles and miles away. Jensen had loved his mother dearly, slowly he turned around and walked to his own room. Could that be true? Did his father breed his mother to an early grave? And was that even possible? Omegas and betas were there to have children. Could there be such a thing as being pregnant too often? No, this couldn’t be true, if that was true their whole society was built on the suffering of a few.  
No even that wasn’t right. Betas and omegas together were 50% of the population. Could it be that keeping them barefoot and pregnant was a easy way to control and suppress them?   
He powered up his notebook. He had never even googled his mother. Why should he? He knew everything there was to know about her, right? He typed his mothers name, his finger halting for a moment before he pressed enter. Was he willing to know? Did he want to know the truth? Well he may be a lot of things but coward wasn’t one of them. He pressed enter and began reading.

 

Jared woke up the next morning feeling good. He had a distant memory of some strange dreams about grand pianos but they drifted away in the light of day. Jared unlocked the door and went down the hall to the dining room. To his surprise breakfast was ready and an older beta was greeting him.  
“Good morning Sir. My name is Greta. What would you like for breakfast?”  
“Some coffee and pancakes?” Jared answered unsure. He wasn't use to having a housekeeper, servants or what ever you called them these days.  
“Blueberry or chocolate?”   
“Blueberry, thank you.”   
“My pleasure.”

Jared knew he would have to begin training for the mating fight. They had always been public and Jared was sure Chris Kane was selling the broadcasting rights. He should meet with Stephen so he had a good sparring partner.   
“It’s so nice to finally meet you Mr. Jared.” Greta said when she returned with his breakfast.  
“Ahm yes, I didn’t talk much last week, didn’t I?” Jared returned with a polite smile.  
“Well I wouldn’t know.” Greta chatted along “Mr. Jensen sent the complete staff away, to care for you himself. Enjoy your breakfast.”

Jared was stunned. He hadn’t expected alpha and senator Ackles to take care of his young student and omega Jared Padalecki on his own. To know this touched something very deep inside him. To think – no – to know he had bathed and fed him… hmm, this was unexpected. 

“Ahm Greta! Has the senator already left?” he called into the kitchen.   
“No. I haven’t seen the senator this morning. I thought you and he…” with a blush she shout her mouth. Jared tried to feel along the bond but nothing. He dabated with himself whether he should go and check on the alpha or if he should let him be.

Before he could come to a decision the door opened and Chris Kane strode in.   
“Good morning Greta, may I have a coffee please? Good morning Jared. Where is Jensen?”   
“I don’t know I haven’t seen him this morning.”  
“I think I can just brief you: We have several inquiries regarding the broadcasting rights for your fight, you'll have to choose who gets the call. You'll need to decide on the location so we can arrange everything. Thank you Greta.” He said as the beta set a cup of coffee in front of him. “You had a brilliant idea with this fight Jared. Jensen will be a very lucky alpha to have you by his side.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m a traditionalist – a true traditionalist. I would have like to be witness to a claiming fight 150 years ago. A pack alpha fighting for his mate and the omega has the right to to decide if the alpha is worthy. Arthur and Lancelot, Jared. I have to go tell Jensen to call me when he gets up.”  
And with that Chris left a stunned Jared behind. Not that he had told Jared anything new but he had never expected to hear something like this from Chris Kane, Senator Ackles right hand. 

It was almost noon when Jared had finally gathered enough courage to knock on Jensen’s door. He would meet later with Stephen for some sparring.   
“Jensen? Are you in there?” stupid question where else should he be?  
Jared took a deep breath. Why was he doing this? He could just leave him in there to rot. He had started that shit with mating him. Jensen was the asshole in this story not he. But on the other hand Jared had a bad feeling. Even without knowing Jensen he had the feeling that staying in his room till noon wasn’t normal behaviour for Jensen.   
“Can I… I’m coming in now.” Slowly, carefully he opened the door. The sun was shining in the master bedroom. Jared stepped in looking around, the bed looked unused, there was a dent in the wall next to the desk, a notebook lay open on the floor. Between the desk and french windows Jensen sat on the floor. 

He looked awful; he was still wearing his clothes form yesterday and his eyes were red. A single tear was running down his cheek.   
“You were right Jared. But you have known that all along, right? You’re so smart and good and I guess that makes me the asshole in this story.”  
“Are you drunk?” Jared asked shocked.  
“No there isn’t enough alcohol in this house to help me forget…”  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
“My mother! Everybody knew except her kids.” Jensen almost yelled back.   
Jared crossed the room and opened one of the windows letting in some fresh air.   
Should he console Jensen, like a good mate would?   
“What do you think NBER is fighting for? Do you think we are all spoiled brats that just want to stir up trouble? We are fighting for our independence, our right to say yes or no, and our right to decide for our selves.”  
“Shouldn’t an omega be more … I don’t know, compassionate?” Jensen asked with a half smile.  
“Well I don’t think I’m the typical omega and I'm starting to think that you might appreciate that.” Jared sat down next to Jensen without touching him. “You should stop feeling sorry for the dead and for yourself. Care about the ones that are living now. You have the power alpha Ackles, use it.” And with that he got up and left Jensen alone with his thoughts. He called Chris to let him know Jensen wouldn’t be coming in today and that the location for the fight should be in the woods in a clearing with minimal public audience. By all consideration this was a mating fight and not some show fight. But he agreed on the CW news crew to broadcast the event.

In the days that followed a kind of truce settled over the house. Jensen and Jared would have breakfast together and then go their different ways (office and university). In the evening they would have dinner together and than watch TV or a movie or play PS4. It felt strangely familiar; they never talked about the oncoming fight or equal rights or NBER, but they talked about everything else: music, movies, carefully approaching the subjects of family and their friends. Jensen found Jared despite his youth well informed. And Jared liked when Jensen really seemed to care about his point of view. 

And then suddenly and unexpectedly, the day of the mating fight had come. Jared’s friends picked him up at 7 a.m., he wouldn’t see Jensen again before the fight tonight at 8 p.m.   
As a special surprise his parents had come to Austin to witness the fight. “Mom, Dad I’m so happy you are here.”  
“Jared, we are so proud of you.” His mother said.  
His father pulled him aside after lunch for some words in private.  
“Jared we watched your claiming during the debate and we were prepared to fight with you in court for your freedom and then the next thing we hear is you going into a mating fight. What is going on? You can tell me Jared, was it rape? Did he claim you against your will?  
“Oh, Dad.” Since he had woken up at Jensen's place he had been strong, never shown any kind of weakness but now with his dad he lost any hold he had on his emotions and began crying. After several minutes he was able to speak.  
“I don’t remember anything about the claiming. I only remember burning up and a terrible pain and the next thing I knew, I was in Jensen’s bed.”  
“But Jared, why the mating fight? We could have gone before the court and maybe…”  
“Dad believe me that was what I wanted at first, but there are forces at work waiting for an excuse to start a riot. I didn’t want to be responsible for that.”  
“But Jared you can't sacrifice your happiness …”  
“…for a greater good?” Jared asked brushing away the tears and shaking his head.  
“And now you will allow Jensen to claim you again so everybody can see that he never did anything wrong.” His father said bitterly.  
“No I will not…”  
“So you will defeat Jensen?”   
“Dad I just told you…”  
“No Jared maybe it is time for a change and if that means war so be it.”  
“What? No dad we can’t fight them we have to find the right alphas the ones that share our beliefs and than change the system from within.”  
“And you belief that alpha is Ackles?”   
“I don’t know, perhaps.”

 

Chris had found a picturesque clearing, not too far into the woods. The fighting area was covered with sand and around it were some assigned seating areas for Jensen’s and Jared’s people. 

The TV crew had set up several cameras so there wouldn’t be much running around. “You did a great job Chris.” Jensen said.  
“Yes he did and I hope you’ll do as well.” His father injected. “I expect you to defeat him fast, play a little bit with the omega, humiliate him, show him his place. How dare he to fight an alpha.” Alan Ackles face was a mask of hate. He hadn’t forgiven or forgotten how Jared had humiliated him during the meeting in Jensen's office.  
“Dad…”   
“Stop being a disappointment.” With that Alan Ackles turned around and walked to his seat.  
“Jensen, it's time.” Chris said quietly.

 

Jensen was waiting at the side lines of the ring. He was dressed in thigh length green shorts with his chest bare to the warm night air when Jared entered the clearing. He was also dressed in thigh length black shorts; his bare chest gleaming in the light of the overhead spotlights. He was stunning. Of course Jensen had seen him naked, but then he had been sick. Now he looked healthy and strong.   
“We are here tonight to bear witness to the mating fight between Jensen and Jared. Gentlemen please start now.”

Jared had entered the ring, he and Jensen were now circling one another. They attacked both at the same time, meeting in the middle throwing punches and kicks at each other.  
Jensen had expected that Jared was fit but he hadn’t expected him to be a fighter. Even if he had hoped to defeat Jared quickly, he realised with a certain satisfaction that wouldn’t be possible. Jared was fast, experienced and, not to be forgotten, several inches taller than Jensen. 

The fight went on for five minutes, ten minutes, and Jared realized that he hadn’t enough strength to keep going much longer. Then he remembered his long training hours: he stepped into Jensen’s space, gripped the surprised alpha and sent him flying over his shoulder to the ground. Then he sat astride Jensen's chest, pinning his arms over his head.  
Jared knew he could end this now. It was his choice. He was the omega, he held the power. Arthur and Lancelot. He could decide – choose – between war and cooperation. And so he took a leap of faith in Jensen.

He let go of Jensen and got up. Within seconds Jensen scrambled to his feet. They were facing one another, Jensen looked surprised and irritated that Jared hadn’t claimed victory.   
Then Jared took a slow and careful step toward Jensen smiling at him and baring his neck. Jensen smiled back accepting the gift. He stepped closer holding Jared head with both hands and slowly bit down on Jared’s neck without breaking skin.

The fight was over.   
“I here by declare Jensen as the winner.” Chris announced. Jensen stepped back and held out his hand to Jared; smiling at him. After a moment of hesitation Jared took his hand and together they left the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want more or should it end here?
> 
> Comments and kudos make me write faster :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes an update! Since I got some nice comments I really wanted to put this out as soon as possible.
> 
> I don´t know how a law gets past in the USA, but since this is AU and there are weres I hope nobody will mind.

Chapter 5  
Jensen was in political heaven. The days and weeks that followed the mating fight were a political success on all fronts (excluding the ultra conservatives). Whereever he appeared he was congratulated on his fantastic and strong mate. 

Press, TV, social media, NBER, all agreed that he and Jared had shown what a modern, strong, independent relationship should look like. The survey results showed Jensen with major gains in support and recommending him for higher purpose. With Jared besting Jensen but then submitting to him he had shown that the omega had made his own choice and Jensen had shown that he recognized Jared as his equal. 

They were about to become the golden couple and it only added to their publicity that Steve Amell had discovered that Jared was descended from the last pack omega of Texas. 

At least, that was what the public saw, and Jensen and Jared both did everything to maintain that image. But every night at home Jared went to his room and locked the door. With so many appointments to meet and events to attend they no longer had the cozy evenings they had enjoyed prior to the fight. Jensen missed Jared, but he realized Jared was merely sticking to their agreement and he had no right to ask for more. 

Jared felt torn. He had given his victory for …. NBER and yes, things were changing for the better. But after the fight night when he had returned to his room the TV was running showing the debate again. How Jensen had ordered him to kneel and had taken him right there in front of the cameras. Even if he couldn’t remember it happening (and he was very grateful for that small mercy) how could he live with someone who had basically raped him live on national television.  
Jared threw himself back into his studies, with all the time recovering from the claiming and leading up to the mating fight his studies had suffered or as Chad had put it: “Jay Bird you have to realize that when your test isn’t the best once, it’s not the end of the world.” So he spent long days in the university studying. 

It was three months after their mating fight, past 10 p.m., and Jared was tired and longed desperately for his bed. He had successfully avoided Jensen for the last couple of weeks and had only attended three or four events with Jensen as a couple, claiming he had to study because finals were approaching. It only added to his bad mood that his doctor was on vacation and the replacement doctor insisted on a signed form from his alpha to provide Jared with his prescriptions for his suppressants and birth control. 

He let himself in and was about to hurry up the stairs when suddenly the light was switched on: “Jared, why are you trying to sneak in here? For heavens sake turn on the lights before you fall down the stairs.” Jared had been so surprised that he missed steps on the stairs and had to catch himself on the handrail.  
“Oh Jensen, I … didn’t expect you…”  
“To be here? Well I cancelled our appearance at the Beta and Omega association. They wanted you, not me. And then I found this, this morning next to my coffee.” He held out the form Jared’s doctor had insisted on. “Why didn’t you talk to me?”  
“Because I shouldn’t need your permission.” Jared snapped.  
“Jared things ARE changing, but some alphas … well they have a hard time adapting. I signed off on them of course, but please Jared you’re my mate, talk to me. I can feel that you’re unhappy. Maybe I can help. Let me help, please.”  
Jared took a deep breath to ground himself, his headache was getting worse and he really wanted to lie down. “Thank you for signing them. By the end of the week my last final is over and maybe then … we could … I don’t know…”  
“Okay, that would be nice.”  
With a nod Jared hurried upstairs to his room.

On Thursday Jared had his last final and Jensen was there to pick him up. That was a first for both of them.  
“So, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? We could go to a movie afterwards.” Jensen asked nervously.  
“Are you asking me out for a date?” Jared asked, trying but failing to hide his smile.  
“Well yes. Would you do me the honor?” Jensen asked blushing. They had never dated, they had never been to the movies or had a nice dinner together, so he'd decided to make up for it.  
“Okay,” Jared decided to play along, “when will you pick me up?” 

The next evening Jared was close to a nervous breakdown. He had showered and was now wondering what he should wear to his… date with Jensen. He finally settled for a casual suit and a light blue shirt. At 7 p.m. sharp he walked down the stairs into the hall where Jensen was waiting for him.

Jensen looked up and forgot to close his mouth again. Jared looked gorgeous in his light beige suit. Finally Jensen managed to close his mouth and they headed out together. Jensen had decided on a little Italian restaurant. It was family owned and his absolute favorite restaurant. Nothing too fancy, but the food was fantastic.  
They were seated in the back for more privacy.  
“So Jared what are your plans? Do you want to continue to study?”  
“Yes of course. Why shouldn’t I?”  
“Well you’re famous, you'll probably finish on top of your class. If you wanted to join any law office, you could choose between the top law firms in New York or Washington. And then Washington and politics could be another option for you. So what are you hoping to do?”  
“I haven’t decided yet and honestly I didn’t know those were options.” Jared said feeling a little bit overwhelmed.  
Then their food arrived and they enjoyed their dinner.  
“Before I forget, we have an invitation for a celebration of equal rights. NBER invited us next week on the day when the new law is going before Congress. They want you to hold a speech.”  
“Wow this is really happening. I sometimes can’t believe it.”  
“Yes thanks to you.”  
“It wasn’t only me.” Jared objected.  
“Well maybe not only you. But, when you found yourself in a horrible situation, you took the higher ground for the greater good and did the smart thing. Not like me… Jared I …”  
“Jensen, please not now. I want to enjoy this evening.”  
And that they did. After the fabulous dinner they watched the new blockbuster movie before going back home.

Jared had to admit that this was best evening he'd had in a long time. 

They spent more time together in the next week than they had in the last two months. Jared was still torn: one moment he enjoyed Jensen’s company and in the next he remembered the video and how Jensen had claimed him. The resulting mood swings were unpredictable. One moment he was his usual nice self with Jensen, and then suddenly he would turn cold and hostile and hurry away. Jensen probably thought he was a lunatic. 

One week later Jensen and Jared were both dressed in tuxedos and walking the red carpet up to the grand ball room of the Garden City Hilton.  
“I didn’t realize it was such a grand event.” Jared whispered into Jensen ear.  
“Oh did I forget to mention it?” Jensen whispered back with a smile. “And as you're the guest of honor you're expected to give a speech.”  
“What? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“You're always at your best when it comes spontaneous and from your heart.” Jensen dared to give a little kiss to Jared's heated red cheeks. Flashing lights erupted around them and the crowd and the press demanded another kiss.

Tom and Mike were there, together with Misha and his lovely wife. Chad had a date with a beta named Sofia. Jared's father and mother and many, many other supporters of their NBER movement. Jared felt for the first time like this was it, the fight was won, the new equal right laws had passed Congress and go into effect soon.

Misha was the host for the evening, he was standing on the stage facing the large room: “Ladies and Gentlemen, the first time I met Jared he was holding a flaming speech in a local college. His passion has driven him to fight for equal rights. His passion made him strong and every one who ever listened to him was enraptured by it. He became the face of the change NBER fought for and today we would like to honor him. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Mr. Jared Padalecki!”

Oh Jared would kill Jensen! Okay, so he could have checked what tonight's event was all about but in the past events had been more about Jensen. Yes, he would kill his mate. With a deep blush he got up and just to make a point he pulled Jensen along with him up the podium and faced the audience. 

Misha shook hands with Jensen and Jared and than handed Jared a plaque. Jared was overwhelmed with gratitude. He smiled at the cameras, dimples in full force. After the applause died down he stepped to the microphone: “Ladies and Gentlemen … wow… I don’t know what to say … my mate brought me here without telling me what the evening would entail.” There were a few laughs “I would like to express…”  
Suddenly Alan Ackles was standing before the podium:  
“You’re nothing more than an abomination. We were happy when we got rid of that great great father of yours and now I will get rid of you.” He aimed a gun at Jared and pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger anyone?
> 
> Want more?
> 
> I write faster when I get kudos or comments :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you all asked soooo nicely for the next chapter here is it!
> 
> Have fun :-)

Chapter 6  
Alan Ackles aimed a gun at Jared and pulled the trigger.

For Jensen everything happened in slow motion. Jared had been blushing, accepting his plaque and begun his speech when suddenly his father had interrupted in Jared's moment of triumph. Out of instinct he moved closer to his mate. When he saw the gun in his fathers hand, he pushed Jared out of the way. The next thing he knew he was on the ground and Jared was calling frantically for help.

Jared hadn’t seen Alan until he had screamed at him and pulled the gun. And before Jared could react Jensen had pushed him out of the way upon hearing the shot. While Alan had been pushed to the floor and been held down by three security guards, Jared knelt next to Jensen and tried to stop the bleeding. “Help! Call the ambulance.” Jared pressed his hands to Jensen's wound trying to stop the blood. He heard Misha asking if there was a doctor in the audience. Then there was a balding man beside him and he ordered Jared to hold Jensen’s head. A little while later the paramedics arrived and pushed Jared out of the way. They put Jensen on a stretcher and in the ambulance and off they were. Leaving a blood stained shocked Jared behind. 

Chris and Misha appeared at his side and wanted to help guide him to the car so he could follow Jensen to the hospital. But he shucked them off and it was like watching a transformation. One moment Jared was broken and covered in blood and the next moment he became … a leader.   
“Ladies and Gentlemen we came to celebrate the change and if the evening has proven anything it’s that we have a long way ahead of us. And now please excuse me, I want to be with my mate.” And with that he turned around and walked out.   
“Chris, get me a car – fast- ask for a police escort if you must. Mom, Dad would you please come with me to the hospital, Chad I need you to go home and pick some clothes and things for Jensen and me. I’ll be staying with him.”

Jared ran to the waiting limo. Chris had really managed to get a police escort for them. Sitting in the car Jared carefully felt along the bond. When Jensen had been hit he had felt - everything - and it had taken some time to distance himself from the bond. 

He could feel Jensen through the bond and knew he was still alive but he could also feel the pain he was in. Before he could contain it he groaned in pain. “Jared are you okay?” his mother asked with a worried voice. “You can feel it. Right, Jared? You must distance yourself Jared before you're hurt as well.” His father advised. Jared nodded and realized they had reached the hospital. There were quite a few reporters waiting for Jared “Chris will you please handle the press for now?”   
“Yes off course.”

Jared hurried down the corridor to the ER.   
“My name is Jared Padalecki. My mate, Senator Ackles, was brought in several minutes ago.” Jared told the nurse behind the counter.  
“Oh yes Sir, I'll show you to a waiting room a doctor will be shortly with you.”   
“Thank you.”  
The nurse took Jared, his parents and Chris to a private waiting room and Jared started pacing the room. Misha, Tom and Mike showed up while he was on his 56th lap. Chad arrived on his 85th lap. But it took Jared more than 115 laps in the waiting room before a very tired surgeon appeared.   
“Family of Jensen Ackles?”  
“Yes that’s me. My name is …”  
“Oh Mr. Padalecki. I’m so sorry to meet you under these tragic circumstances. I performed the surgery on Senator Ackles.”  
“How is he?”  
“Mr. Ackles was hit by the bullet in his left shoulder. The bullet shattered his collar bone and went out through his back. He lost a lot of blood. We were able to repair the damaged tissue and set the bones. But he's lost a lot of blood and hasn’t regained consciousness yet so we have to wait and …”  
“Can I see him?” Jared asked.  
“As I said he hasn’t regained consciousness.”  
“I understand but he is my mate!”  
“Okay, but I'm going to limit your visit to ten minutes, he needs to rest.”  
“Thank you. I would appreciate if you would later release a statement together with me. Chris would you please arrange something for …” Jared checked his watch and found it was 4 a.m. “…for ten a.m.?”

Jared was led to the ICU. Jensen was in a bed hooked up on at least five different machines that were beeping and showing blood pressure, breathing rate and other vitals Jared neither knew or cared about. The only thing he cared about was lying in the bed.   
“Jensen,” Jared whispered sitting down carefully in a chair beside the bed and taking his hand. “I’m sorry. The last thought I had before this whole mess started was, I wanted to kill you. I’m so sorry.” 

Jared’s next couple of days evolved around Jensen's bed and their assigned waiting room. Jensen showed no sign of waking and Jared started to look exhausted. He had given daily updates a growing crowed of reporters; their becoming national news. One evening when Jared still refused to go home his mother pulled him aside: “Jared we have to talk. Your mate needs you. I know your father told you to close the bond but that is where you can reach Jensen, show him the light. Open the bond, be the mate you always wanted to be. Forgive him, and I know this is the hardest part, forgive him and choose him this time for real.”

Jared swallowed and nodded. He knew his mother was right but it was easier said than done. 

“And remember Jared, he took a bullet for you. That should mean something right? Now go in and reach out through the bond call your mate.”

Jensen was dreaming. He was alone and cold for a long, long time. Then after a hundred years or so there was a little light, like a candle light, far away and Jensen moved toward it. Then he heard a voice far away like the light and Jensen knew the voice, it was his mate. Suddenly he was in his ancient wolf form and in the forest. It was night and the full moon was bright in the sky above him. 

There was a large clearing before him not so different like the one from his mating fight. And again there was a crowd gathered, a beautiful large omega with the eyes of his mate was standing tall and proud in the middle. “You have no right to challenge me. I’m the pack leader now.” “You are just an omega! This pack must have an alpha! Now!” a little, devious looking alpha had spoken and on his command three more alphas stepped forward to hold the omega down. The omega fought, but against four of them he had no chance. Soon the three alphas were holding the omega down while the first alpha claimed him. His cries and pleas for help echoed through the clearing. 

“You don’t have to pity me.” The omega he was looking at was suddenly by his side watching the events on the clearing. “I killed him three years later in his sleep and the other three too.” His voice was cold with restrained hurt and furry. “Worry about your mate. A real mating fight is a thing of beauty, strength and intelligence. The omega chooses the next pack alpha and usually the omega can’t be defeated if he doesn’t choose too. I'll tell you a secret.” He leaned closer to Jensen's wolf ears “We are stronger than alphas. We have more compassion and we can bear children. It is an honor to be chosen by an omega.” 

Jensen’s dream changed again and he saw himself claiming Jared in the TV studio the strange omega was still by his (human) side “This wasn’t any better than what Mark did to me in the clearing.” They were in the clearing and watched his mating fight. “This is a thing of beauty. We alphaomegas want to be admired for our strength we are nothing fragile that has to be watched. We are fighters, hunters, warriors. Treat us as such. Respect us.” The strange omega faded into black and Jensen was alone again but as he looked around he saw the candle flame and heard a far away voice calling his name. He turned toward his mate and started running and calling out for Jared.

Jared was drop dead tired. Okay so he never really cared about the mating bond saw it more like a necessary evil but it had always shimmered in the background. And now when for the first time in his life he wanted to use the bond, not only feel along it, it was so much harder than he expected. His head hurt, he is nose had started to bleed and all together he felt just terrible. 

His mother was by his side offering support as far as she could. “You never participated in an intact and strong bond. Now your mate is far away – What did you expect?” 

Jared had expected it to come much more easily. What he hadn’t told his mother was that he could feel quite well Jensen’s emotion. And the strongest along the bond were his shame and self loathing over Jared's claiming and his hope for forgiveness.

Jensen's mind and consciousness was much harder to connect to, well that happens when you are in a coma,what his mind supplied was not really helpful. 

Then after hours and hours spent calling for Jensen he felt – no – almost heard Jensen answering. Like from the bottom of a well far away. He concentrated sending support through the bond.

All of sudden Jared was engulfed in the warm golden light of Jensen's love. Jared hadn’t expected such deep feelings from his mate. He had thought that Jensen might have desired his body; that he maybe appreciated his mind, but he had never expected this all consuming love for him. Where did that feeling come from?  
No wonder that there had been so much self-loathing along the bond, when beneath it was so much love for him for him.

Jared felt like an intruder and then Jensen was standing before him: “You came for me!” Jensen’s eyes were shining with love; he reached out and kissed Jared gently on his lips. 

“I couldn’t leave my lifesaver behind.” Jared answered.   
“Is that all I am to you?” Jensen asked.  
Jared looked around he wanted to stay in this warm, golden light of Jensen's love; he longed to stay here. But he knew he had to be honest with Jensen and himself.   
“Jensen I don’t love you. But if you wake up I’m willing to give us a try. Please wake up.”  
The light hadn't dimmed and Jensen looked hopeful. “I loved you this much without any hope. Will you be there when I wake up?”  
“Yes. Where else would be?”

Slowly Jared woke up or came back or what ever was the right phrase for this experience. His mother was still at his side: “Could you reach your mate?” she asked with a soft voice.  
“Yes I think I did.” Jared replied with a small smile. “How long was I out?”   
“Only a couple of minutes since the last time we spoke. Why?”  
“It felt longer.” Jared said and his mother nodded her understanding.   
Jared leaned into Jensen and whispered in his ear: “Hey Jensen, you promised me to wake up. I’m waiting for you.”

Jensen opened his eyes.

Tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several readers asked for m-preg. I haven´t writen any mpreg stories (yet). I know the original prompt asked or included mpreg but for me that theme calls for another story or at least an timestamp. Jared is just 22/23 and he has a career ahead of him so I don´t see him having a child yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a little idea after reading the kink meme and now it ended up more than 17.000 words.
> 
> I want to apologize to all football Fans I just needed two teams....
> 
> And this is an AU right? :-)

Chapter 7  
Chris sighed, he was giving another statement to the police. In the aftermath of the shooting he did his best to keep Jared and Jensen’s back covered. Chris had to admit that Jared was a natural when it came to dealing with the police and the press. He managed to give information to the press with an easy grace without sharing anything important and kept the public informed without being all over the news.  
On the other side Jared had insisted on a regular treatment for Alan Ackles. Alan had been arrested for attempted murder and after Jared’s more than impressive appearance at court in the hearing to set a bond, Alan Ackles would stay in prison till he would be prosecuted.  
Til then, Chris reported to Jared and took his orders. “Pack beta” Chris thought with a certain pride. 

Jensen hated hospitals but this time was different. Jared was around. His mate had obviously made it his mission to make his hospital stay the best time of his life. Well he might be a little bit over exaggerating, but he was in love with Jared so no one could blame him! 

Jared made a real effort to let Jensen be a part of his life. It was good that at the moment it was semester break. Jared didn’t know how he could take care of NBER appointments, studies and Jensen in hospital. So it was good that he didn’t have to study. But Jared still thought about his plans for his future; he knew Jensen was right. Would he prefer to continue his studies? Or would he prefer to go to work. He was undecided and discovered it was because his relationship with Jensen was in a shift and he needed to know how it would develop before he could make a real decision. 

One week later Jensen was allowed to go home. Jared was nervous. For over two weeks he had the house all to himself. Now Jensen would be there again. He helped Jensen carefully to settle down in the living room.  
“Greta made us some supper. Are you hungry?” Jared asked.  
“Jared why are you so nervous?” Jensen asked reaching out for Jared’s hand.  
“I know what I promised you but I don’t know exactly where to start and…”  
“Jared, Jared relax. You’re doing good, we are doing good and we have all the time in the world to find our way.”  
Jared relaxed visibly and smiled broadly at Jensen. He remembered that in preparation to the debate he had thought that Jensen was handsome and he allowed himself to think like this again. It wasn’t easy for Jared to forgive his mate but he was working on it.  
It helped a lot that as soon as Jensen was well enough he started to court Jared again. Or at least he tried to. He learned quickly that Jared wasn’t an omega who wanted roses and teddy bears. The one time Jensen gifted Jared with flowers he thanked him politely only to send Jensen pink balloons and a singing telegram the next day into his office.  
So Jensen changed his courting techniques. Instead of flowers he brought Jared his favorite book, instead of ballet they went to a rodeo and instead of strolling through the mall they went horse back riding. It was almost ridiculous how happy Jensen felt; his mate was fast becoming his best friend and wasn’t that the best of all?

Jared was in love, he couldn’t help it anymore. Jensen was …. great. Okay it had taken some time to show Jensen how he pictured their relationship but after the singing telegram he sure had gotten the news. Sometimes Jared just couldn’t help himself he had to reach out and touch his mate, his alpha. The first time it happened was at a game of the Dallas Cowboys vs. the Huston Texans and the next day the picture of Jared and Jensen holding hand in the stadium was all over the news.  
Jared first felt embarrassed but then he thought after the world had witnessed his claiming and the mating fight, they could watch him and Jensen holding hands.

Problem was Jared wanted more than holding hands. He wanted to kiss and to touch and … well yes he wanted to make love with Jensen. Since he still viewed himself as a virgin was it more than difficult to voice his desire. And Jensen had become too much of a gentleman to push the issue. 

It was a warm Saturday. They had spent the day outdoors horseback riding in the early autumn sun. They'd had a picnic by a little lake before going back home. They had just entered their home and Jared felt so relaxed and happy that he thought now or never.  
“I’m gonna take a shower.” Jensen said heading to his room.  
Jared nodded his acknowledgment.  
He waited in the hall just outside of Jensen’s room nervously pacing in front of the door. Then he heard the shower and counted till thirty.  
Slowly he opened the door to the master bedroom, Jensen had left to door to the en suite bathroom open. The room smelled deliciously like mate and to his own astonishment Jared felt his body reacting. He undressed and walked naked as the day he was born into the bathroom.  
Jensen was in the shower with his back to the door so he didn't see Jared walk in. However, he nearly jumped in surprise when Jared asked innocently: “Is there room for me in the shower?”  
Jensen had obviously lost his ability to speak because he just nodded and moved to make room for Jared.  
“Is something wrong with your shower?” Jensen asked hoarsely.  
“Yes,” Jared said getting bolder with Jensen's reaction “You're not in it.”  
He stepped so close to Jensen that their chests were touching, he held Jensen's face in hands and kissed him on his mouth. That seemed to break the spell. Jensen reached out caressing Jared back, kissing his neck, touching every part of Jared he could reach. He could see that despite the put up bravado Jared was nervous but Jensen vowed to himself Jared's real first time would be nothing but perfect. 

He gave Jared the soap: “Since you're here, would you mind washing my… back?” he asked innuendo clear as day. Jared swallowed hard and looked up at Jensen, his wet hair was dripping in his eyes and he blinked to clear them. The warm overhead shower felt nothing but perfect and he took the soap and started “washing” touching, stroking Jensen's back and since he didn’t want to stop he continued with his chest and arms.  
“Now it's my turn.” Jensen said with a voice much deeper than usual. Jared’s inexperienced touches had been almost too much for the alpha to take. His erect member stood proud and Jensen realized that Jared hadn’t touched him below the waist.  
He took the soap and said with a fake stern voice: “There are some things you need to learn when you wash your alpha. You start like this.” He kissed Jared's neck and followed with his hands washing Jared.  
He kissed his back and his shoulders and followed with his hand still partly pretending he was washing Jared.  
Jensen turned Jared around and pushed his back against the wall. He was sure for what he was about to do Jared would need the support. He kissed Jared’s nipples and still followed his self set order “washing” afterwards. Slowly he traveled down. Jared had closed his eyes. He had'nt expected such pleasure, he blindly reached out for Jensen entwining his fingers in Jensen’s short hair.  
Jensen was kneeling before Jared. His mate had closed his eyes and was panting above him. Carefully, to not spook his young mate he let his breath out over Jared’s engorged member. Jared’s eyes flow opened and he looked down at Jensen. With a wicked smile and holding Jared’s eyes Jensen took Jared in his mouth. 

Melt down – Jared was sure this was heaven. The warm shower around him and his cock in Jensen's mouth, god it was so hard – too hard to hold still. He pushed his member deeper in Jensen’s mouth and Jensen swallowed him down. Hm his alpha seemed to have some experience. A clever hand fondled his balls and the tip of a finger rubbed around his hole. When the finger/fingers entered his wet hole Jensen swallowed him almost completely and Jared came with a gasp of Jensen's name on his lips. Jensen didn’t let up and sucked Jared through his orgasm and than let Jared’s cock softly slide out of his mouth.  
“You see there, that is the way to make sure your alpha enjoys taking a shower.” Jensen said smug and a little hoarse.

Jensen switched the shower off and handed Jared a fluffy towel. They dried themselves and than walked into Jensen's bedroom. Jared felt good, great, and he could smell Jensen’s arousal. Since Jensen was standing a little uncertain between bed, bathroom and door Jared walked slowly to Jensen's bed; laying down on his back he started stroking his member watching Jensen watching him.  
“Oh gods, Jared are you trying to kill me?” Jensen asked breathless.  
With two strides he was by the bed and lay down next to Jared.  
“What do you want my omega?”  
“I want you to fuck me alpha.” Jared said with a little smile.  
“No.” Jensen kissed Jared before he could get upset. “But I’ll make love to you.”  
The heated kiss that followed Jensen's promise was pure passion, their tongues exploring each others mouth. Jensen was stroking Jared’s chest his abdomen traveling down giving two lazy strokes to Jared’s cock and than reaching further, behind Jared’s balls to his opening.  
Jared was wet and if he wasn't so turned on he would have been embarrassed by it, but he pushed down on Jensen seeking fingers. Jensen was circling around the rim and when Jared started to make desperate noises, he pushed one finger into Jared.  
Like being switched on Jared knew how he wanted Jensen for the first time. He pushed down on Jensen finger and whispered in Jensen ear. “I want to ride you.”  
Jensen knew for a first time that wasn’t ideal but also knew that it would give Jared more control.  
“Sure love, what ever you want.” He answered between kisses. Jared manhandled Jensen onto his back and Jensen bit back a smile. His young mate seemed very eager to ride him.  
Jared knelt over Jensen's hips and Jensen's cock slid between Jared ass cheeks, getting nice and shiny with Jared’s natural lubrication. “Let me help you.” Jensen whispered breathless. Jared rose and Jensen positioned his dick at Jared’s opening and slowly, oh so damn slowly, Jared lowered himself onto Jensen cock.

Jensen didn’t dare to breathe. Jared was the picture of a strong omega allowing his alpha to mate him. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity Jared had all of Jensen inside of him. He let out a little breath and smiled uncertainly: “Wow that feels so full.”  
“If I do this – it feels even better.” Jensen said pushing up and against Jared’s prostate. Jared went wild over Jensen. Rising and falling back on Jensen cock he rode Jensen hard. With this tempo it was no surprise that they didn’t last long, as soon as Jensen started stroking his member, Jared exploded, coming all over Jensen's chest. Jensen had watched Jared riding him and was surprised when his orgasms hit, spurting his seed deep inside his mate.  
They need some time to catch their breath again entangle their limps and clean up at least a little bit.  
“Wow.” Jared says “That was…”  
“Yes it was.” Jensen answered with a smile. “I love you Jared Padalecki.”  
Jensen and Jared both know it was still too soon for Jared to say the same but it would only take a little more time and patience. 

Before sleep claimed Jared he heard in the background a radio or TV: “Latest survey results show a large support for Senator Ackles. Latest campaign he and his Mate Jared Padalecki recommend themselves for higher ….”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is finished but I´m sure I want to write some more about these two.  
> It only has to wait after Secret Santa, RevBB and SlaveExchange so it will be a little while.
> 
> Thank you for commenting this was my first WIP and it was a greate expirence with all of you. Thank you :-)


End file.
